


Demon Throne

by Koi97



Series: Demon Tamer [2]
Category: Septiplier Fandom, YouTube Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Dark is a vague asshole, Demon possension, Gore, M/M, Mark is a badass, More plot, Rebellion, Rip Mark's sanity for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: Anti and Dark have brought Mark and Jack to their world. A risky take, but the two demons want to help the tamer...however, their war is far from over. Many see Mark as a threat and want him dead. How can Dark and Anti keep him safe while helping the tamer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In order to understand what is happening, please read the first part! It will help! 
> 
> Part 2 of the Demon Tamer series. vwv as before, please respect Mark’s and Jack’s life. This is made for entertainment. 
> 
> Also, (like all my works) this is unbeta'd so it might have some mistakes. I tried to smooth it out ;v; so...if ya wanna be my beta, lemme know. This isn't some shameless add, I feel like it's about time I finally try and find somebody to help make my stories a million times better ;v;

Dark leans back, hands behind his head, grinning insanely at the amusing scene before him. Jack is sitting on the ground, scowling at nothing. He can't see. To humans, this demonic world is just a mass of darkness. Demons can easily see in it. Mark, while human, is a tamer with demonic magic in him due to his status as tamer that allows him to see. Jack pouts, blue eyes glancing around fearfully at the silence. Anti returns, arms full of weapons and different items. He hums softly, Styx and Mark on his heels, also carrying a bunch of stuff. Dark quirks an eyebrow, not bothering to right himself as he leans back in the chair, feet on the table. Dark didn't even bother to help Jack once they arrived, as the man just sat down to pout and scowl in total darkness. Mark frowns at Dark.

"What?" Dark asks, trying to play innocent.  
Jack jumps at the sudden noise around him.

"You couldn't help him?" Mark questions.

"What's the fun in that?" Dark croons, grinning insanely.

Mark sighs. Anti dumps his arm full on the table. Jack blindly tries to stand up and is helped by Anti. Anti holds the man at arms length, hands on slim shoulders. Jack frowns, eyes searching the darkness for the demon currently holding onto him. Mark exhales deeply through his nose and turns away as Anti lifts up a wrists and tears into with his teeth. Dark watches silently as Anti shoves his wrist against Jack's lip, forcing the man to drink. Jack struggles, jerking away as a pained cry leaves his lips. Anti twitches, eyes flashing with strange emotions as he watches the human collapse. Mark begins to shake and Dark gives Styx a look. The albino demon ruffles its feathered fur and forcefully leads Mark out, allowing the two demons to guard over the human. For a while, that is all they hear and see is Jack writhing on the ground as the demonic blood courses through him.

"Did you warn Mark?" Dark finally asks after a while.

"Of course. This will be the only time he drinks my blood. Kicks in the magic. Allows him to soak it up like a sponge. Being my vessel, he really only needs one drink in order to become a vessel but that's the bare minimum. With the training, he will be able to soak up magic from this world, but he will need to physically stronger. I won't give him any more blood. While it would make things easier...Mark's made it very clear this will be the first and last time I give Jack my blood. I did warn Mark that at least once a year I bring Jack here to get more magic. I must be inside him, controlling him," Anti explains. "And during this training, I will also have to be in control of his body."

Dark frowns. "You really know a lot…"

Anti looks at him, look scathing as he snarls. "I was a curious demon with far too much time on my hands. I never bothered with weaker demons. I found books about vessels. Read them and learned. I talked to Styx once in awhile when they weren't running around for your gain. Plus..I was thinking of getting a vessel in order to get away from this place."

Dark nods and watches as Jack begins to calm down, panting heavily. His skin is pale and his blue eyes glow eerily in the darkness. Anti squats down by the shivering human and presses his hands to Jack's chest. Dark turns his head, eyes narrowed at the flash of magic that momentarily blinds him. Dark turns his head and looks at the sight before him. Styx walks in, wings ruffled as it looks around. Mark is on his heels, looking sickly and just complete distressed. Dark can feel slight pity on the tamer. This must not be easy on him to have this happening to his lover. Jack groans as he sits up. His voice is watery and lilting. A sign that it's no longer Jack in charge. Mark frowns, eyes searching before they land on Jack. Jack blinks and Dark grins insanely, noticing the slight changes. Slightly sharper canines and bicolored eyes. "My god...so weak!" the human groans.

"Anti?" Mark questions. He doesn't sound surprised, just wary and tired.

Blue and green eyes look over at him. A wide grin stretches onto thin lips as the demon possessed human climbs to his feet. "The one and only. I gotta be in him for the training. Get his body used to this," Anti claims as he stretches.

Mark nods but seems sick. Dark smirks at the tamer, mostly to hided the pity he feels. He doesn't need others teasing him for growing soft on the tamer. Dark stands up and stares at the wide range of armor and weapons. He whistles softly and chuckles before turning to look at Anti. The demon scowls as he carefully moves around. Dark knows he's trying to get used to the body, but he finds it so amusing. Like a little baby trying to walk for the first time. However, Anti is quick to adjust. Soon he is leaping and bounding around like some deer until Styx gets him to stop. Mark sits down heavily in a seat and Dark snorts. The demon twists his hand, allowing his weapon, the death scythe, to form, but as a sword. Styx tilts its head, a soft coo coming from its chest. "I see you have mastered the blade already. Amazing!"

"It wasn't that hard," Dark says, frowning in confusion. The demon blinks, head cocked to the sid as it stares at Dark like he has two heads.

"Amazing…" Styx just mumbles.

Dark scoffs and looks at Anti, waiting on the demon, who skims over the weapons before picking a slender one-sided sword. "I can't summon mine," the demon comments, swinging the blade a few times.

Dark just shrugs, figuring it could be due to the amount of limited magic in the human's body. Anti hums, twisting quickly and vaulting over the table. Mark yelps and topples back in fright as the two blades clash. Dark narrows his eyes at the grinning demon. He growls, unhappy about the sneak attack. He pushes Anti back. The demon cackles, flipping in the air and land in a crouch a few feet away from Dark. The larger demon bares his sharp teeth, showing his distaste at the other demon. Anti grins, a spark of magic appearing along the blade. It disappears as quickly as it appears, making Dark do a double take. He narrows his eyes at Anti. Just how much blood did Anti manage to put in that human? Dark can't think on it much as Anti attacks once more. Every movement is slow, startling Dark. He's so used to demon speed and strength that actually going up against a human body is unnerving. How are they so slow?

"This is going to be long two weeks…" Dark mutters, glaring at Anti.

Anti just grins cheekily.

* * *

They mill around. Shadows among the dead trees. They hiss and bite at each other, eyes gleaming eerily in the darkness. Bodies of all shapes and sizes slip through the dead forest, over the carnage. A few demons still writhe, barely alive from the massive battle that took place a week ago. During that week, Dark reclaimed the throne and disappeared with Anti. Styx took charge with the few demon loyal to Dark. However, many refused to follow a king allied to the most feared being...a tamer. Demons crawl around, screeching and hissing. Standing on a knocked over tree is a tall and powerful demon with dark skin marred by blood and white war paint. Hypnotic ice blue and golden yellow eyes gaze out. Cat-like eyes blaze in the night, scanning the massive crowd of demons that are fighting to be as close as possible. This makes the powerful demon smirk with sickening glee. The demon lashes his tail out of mere boredom, horns curling from his head gracefully and almost seems to be crown-like. He is dressed in the furs of other demons with the pelt of a white hellhound on his back, the head of hellhound hooded over his own head. He watches the demons, head tilted to the side. He raises a clawed hand, silencing the demons within seconds. Thin lips are stretched into a face splitting grin, baring serrated teeth.

"Sitting on our king's throne is a disgrace! Those in that castle of our once great king is a vile creature that deserves death! With him is the tamer. We can't let this happen. We must destroy them. Burn them for even thinking that they can walk around in that castle! They have disgraced us with their vile ways," The demon roars to the crowd.

The demons scream.

"Kill them!"

"Burn them!"

"Rip them from limb to limb! I want to see them scream!"

The demon grins insanely, bicolored eyes burning with sick glee. The demons continue to screech and shout, naming off the many ways they could make Dark, Anti, and the tamer suffer. It fills his being with pride. Seeing so many demons against this problem currently within in this dark world. Anti would have been here...if not for Dark. He frowns, eyes narrowed as he looks over a broad shoulder and at the looming castle. Dark doesn't belong in the demon throne. Not with the tamer's blood coursing through his body. He should have never even returned knowing that millions are against the tamer and any demon bonded to a tamer. "Save Anti. He did nothing. He was turned against his will," The head demon shouts over the raging monsters below him. This silence the demons. They stare at him, eyes wide and glowing eerily in the darkness.

"Is that wise, Sith?"

The questions rise up.

"Anti was the first demon to fight the traitor when he returned. Anti was with us! He hated the tamer like us! If we kill the tamer, he will be set free," Sith snaps.

He squats down on the thick trunk and stares down into the beady eyes of a demon. It's bird-like with tattered feathers and four wings. Long legs are bony and thin, buckling under the gore heavy feathers on its lanky body. The demon doesn't reel back, just stares calmly at Sith as he glares down at it. He grins insanely and reaches out. His claws run through the ruined feather crest on the demon's head. The demon shivers, jerking away, beady eyes wide but he grabs down on the feathers, frowning with distaste at the demon's need to get away. Sith laughs cruelly and lets the demon go. It hisses and stumble away, lost within the crowd of demons as Sith stands up. He grins insanely at the massive crowd of demons.

"Let's take back our home from our traitorous king!"

The demons roar happily, stomping their feet down. Sith spins on his heels to stare at the caste. He grins insanely.

"It's time for a new king."

* * *

Anti swings his arm, wincing slightly in pain. The muscles of the body burn in agony from the training Anti is forcing it to do. He can feel the magic course through the body, working to repair the damage. He flexes his left hand, watching the magic knit the skin on shredded knuckles together. Anti sighs, head tilted to the side as he watches the spark of black and green magic repair his damaged knuckles. While Mark did state only one dose blood for Jack, Anti had put as much blood as he could into the human. It was a risky move, but Anti knew the body could handle it. Jack did and here they are, with Anti working hard to get the body into top condition in order to prepare for the upcoming war that is bound to happen. Jack grumbles within his head, not bothering to push for control. During the first stretch when Anti had first entered the body, the demon had explained that he needs to be in control or else everything goes to hell, which is why many demons fail at getting the stronger vessels.

' _How much longer?_ ' Jack questions as Anti walks around.

' _I dunno…_ ' Anti thinks.

Jack growls but soon stops as his curiosity washes over Anti. ' _Why?_ '

Anti pauses and tilts his head. He looks over, seeing Dark speak with Styx. His brow is furrowed together and he seems pissed. Anti hums softly, knowing what Jack wants to know. Why Dark and Anti are even bothering to help him and Mark. Not all demons like the tamer, so those with Dark are few and far inbetween and can easily be taken over by the demons that want to see Mark dead. Currently, Dark's only comfort is that the demons can't kill Mark. However, Jack's problem is a different issues. It's extremely rare for a demon to do something without claiming a debt, but in a sense, Anti can't collect anything. He knows Mark would break without Jack...and making a broken tamer would make thing worse as he would be unpredictable and cause problems.

' _I have a reason in a sense. Without you, Mark would break and that would be a problem to me and Dark. We would have to deal with his grief and insanity. Might as well dodge that bullet while we can. Now hold on. Dark seems pissed and wary…_ ' Anti replies. He jogs over to Dark. Dark gives him a harsh glance before looking back at Styx. Styx pulls away slightly, looking warily at Anti. Anti frowns, bristling. A growl rises up in his throat and he's ready to snap at the albino demon when Dark spins on his heel and walks away. Anti can feel his rage fester inside him. Jack tries to suade him away from attack, but being the true demon he is, Anti attacks. The two demons crash into the table, knocking it over. The large amount of weapons clatter to the ground around the wrestling demons. Styx screeches and Mark screams at them. Anti snarls, ducking a blow to his head.

"Stop!" Mark shouts. The two demons freeze under the heavy pressure in the room. It's choking and heavy, filled with anger. Both demons freeze for a moment, startled by the heavy pressure that they don't notice Styx in pain from the heavy aura. Anti hisses and rips himself away from Dark with a lot of effort. He pants, sweat covering pale flesh from the amount of effort it takes to move under this heavy aura. Dark sits up, growling as he glares at the demon, his own skin pale and covered in a cold sweat. Mark glares at them both, his brown eyes flashing. He remains completely unaffected as he glares at the demons, pissed at something and it's more than likely at the two demons that had begun to fight. Anti shakes himself as the tamer steps in between the two demons. Finally the heavy aura is gone and they can finally breath. Anti inhales deeply, staring up at Mark with emotionless green and blue eyes. They stand up as a few minor demons move to help Styx pick up the weapons. Mark's glare is heavy and makes the two demons look away from the tamer in guil. Anti growls softly, mostly upset with Jack's feeling of awe at the sight of the tamer. Jack grumbles and Anti closes his eyes, focusing on putting a wall between him and Jack.

' _Hey! You ass!_ ' Jak shouts just as Anti gets the wall.

Anti sighs inwardly with relief at the silence.

"Dark. Do NOT hurt Anti while he's in Jack's body. I don't care if he is trying to kill you. Fucking knock him out! Anti. Be careful fuckface! That's my boyfriend and I don't care about your personal feelings when his safety is involved! I'm sick of it! You two keep all this pent up tension and it's killing me because I can't do anything! My boyfriend is forced to house a demon in him! A fucking demon. Now, grow the hell up! I refuse to watch my boyfriend die because you two want to be fucking stupid!" Mark snarls, voice cracking.

Anti flinches, knowing most of the emotions are directed at him. He's the one in Jack's body. He currently holds the human's life on his shoulders and one wrong move can kill Jack… but not Anti. Styx steps up, tail dragging on the ground. Mark looks at the albino demon, frowning slightly as the demon pauses by Dark. Dark shrugs the demon off and turns away, running a hand through his red hair. Mark slouches with a heavy sigh and he scrubs a hand over his face. Anti shuffles forward, feeling guilty for causing so much stress on the tamer. He doesn't know the pain Mark is going through. Anti never had to deal with a loved one. He refused to find a lover. Most demons wanted to kill and any act of love would seen as a weakness. Plus a lot of the lower leveled demons are twisted creatures. Anti shudders in disgust at the thought of loving a maggot bodied demon. Mark looks up as the slight demon stands by him.

"Mark...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It was just that I felt distrust from them both and it set me off...mostly because I know me and Dark have never been allies. We always hated each other," Anti mumbles.

"Just be careful. I can't lose Jack," Mark replies.

Anti nods.

"We all must be careful," Styx speaks up. "A high class demon known as Sith is rallying the demons against Dark and Mark. They outnumber us by millions. Not a lot of demons like the idea of a tamer being here...at the heart of all demonkind."

"What can I do?!" Mark questions, staring up at the tall albino.

"Many things tamer." With that, Styx turns and ambles out, leaving them all confused.

"What does he mean?!" Mark demands, glaring at Dark.

Dark shrugs and sighs. "I seriously have no idea…"

"Useless!" Mark moans in agony and plops down heavily into a chair.

Anti flinches and looks out a window with a frown.

* * *

"Styx...hiding things from me now is a dangerous move," Dark comments darkly, stalking up to the albino demon. Styx jerks and jumps, eyes wide as he stares at Dark in shock. Dark watches the demon ruffle furred feathers and grunt as it shifts to stare at Dark. A few lower level demons are quick to scurry away when Dark glares at them. Even though he is ruled over by a tamer, he is still stronger and he will always make it know. Styx coughs, gaining Dark's attention. Red eyes glare and spark with magic as Dark growls at Styx. Styx croons with wary, watching Dark intently as the self proclaimed demon king steps up closer. Styx backs up, a noise of nervousness rattle the back of the albino's throat. Dark grins sickly at Styx, enjoying the demon's fear

"Speak, demon. I would hate to gut you like a maggot," Dark snarls.

"Okay! Please, calm down! I'm merely trying to figure things out also! You're different from other death scythe wielders! They took hundreds of thousands of years to master their weapon. You are only 2,700 years old! That's extremely young for any demon to master things like you have. Mark is different also. I wouldn't be surprised if he has demon blood in him! Didn't you feel that pressure when he got pissed? It was so heavy, that I couldn't breath and I'm only a class below you and Anti. Dark...we are looking at a fight between old traditional ways and a new order. Demons hate change. You saw this first hand when you returned the second time! Even Anti is struggling against those old laws. You can see it! Even if he maybe in a human vessel, he is straining to not appear and make Jack drink more blood. You were far too easy to accept change. You challenged everything...even the old laws," Styx mumbles.

Dark frowns, head tilted to this side. "How old are you Styx?"

Styx jerks, startled by the questions. Furred feathers are ruffled and Styx seems like a cornered animal. Dark steps forward, feeling magic drip from his hands and slowly swirl to form the death scythe. "I'm one of the oldest demons! I've been around as long as humans have. I have seen many things and know more information than our records," Styx breathes, trying to back away.

Dark steps on the demon's tail with a snarl, swinging the scythe around and stops it right at Styx's throat. The demon croons with fear and Dark doesn't feel joy, but pure rage. It doesn't help he has to worry about Sith. A demon who always played puppet master in the shadows. He tried for king, but he was only seconds behind Dark when Dark slaughtered the last king and named himself king. Sith was pissed of course and tried to kill Dark. However Dark survived and kicked Sith out, ready to kill but thought against it. Sith has many supporters and killing him would have been an unwise move on Dark's part. Dark still bares the massive scar on his side from that battle. Dark hates Sith, worse than his hate for Anti. He can bear Anti...but Sith. That's a whole different story. Dark pulls away with a rage filled roar and slams the butt of his scythe down on the tiled ground. Styx flinches and whimpers. Dark snarls and glares at him, red eyes sparking with dark magic.

"Find as much information as you can on Mark, me, and Anti. I don't care what the fuck you do to get it, but I want information! I refuse to go in this blind. I'm sure Sith knows another way to kill a tamer. Go! You fucking worthless piece of shit!" Dark shouts, waving his hand.

Styx shakily bows and leaves, allowing Dark to stew in anger. Dark growls and curls his hand into a fist, crushing the scythe. The scythe shatters, the pieces turning to dust on the ground. Dark storms forward. Soon he is running through the halls as things grow confusing. Something is off. Majorily. He should have seen it when he realized his vessel is a tamer. However, he always brushed it off. He never wanted a vessel so he didn't care. However, Anti is a different story. He had gotten used to moving around in a human body far too quickly to be natural. He felt the strong pressure when Mark lashed out, but he didn't realize it was that powerful. Is this world amplifying Mark's abilities as a tamer? Or is something darker happening?

Dark snarls as he pushes two massive double doors open. Anti is busy sparring with Mark. Dark pauses, watching intently. His red eyes catch every little movement, like a flicker of the eyes, or a twitch of muscle. Mark is quick and light on his feet, easily deflecting an attack from Anti. However, Dark can see Anti gaining speed with each second, forcing Mark onto defense and unable to switch to offense. Dark watches the graceful but deadly dance. That sense of unease settles over him. Something is sorely wrong. However, he can't piece it together. Styx better hurry before Dark kills something from his rage. Dark growls and disappears out of the room to think. He has to worry about Sith foremost, then figure out the deal with Mark and Anti.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Dark snarls as he makes his way to the throne room.

* * *

Mark draws his brows together as he focuses on Anti. The demon is quick and graceful on his feet. Together, the two have been training together, mostly to strengthen both of them up. Mark knows something is amiss. Demons have been moving around and he once in awhile catches Dark talking with Anti or Styx about battle plans. He lost track of time in this world, realizing that demons have a different sense of time compared to humans. The watch he had stopped working, so really, he spent most of his time wandering around, listening to Anti's half fight with Jack, and sparring. He didn't feel tired at all here. The magic in this place was thick. He could taste the sweet, but irony tasting magic on his tongue. He got to used it. The food was alright. Could be better, but he didn't want to judge the demons to harshly. They didn't have everything like humans when it came to food.

Mark draws away, sweat dripping from his skin. He pants softly, muscles burning from all the work he has put them through. He worked out, but not this much. This was hell and he hoped Anti was faring better as the demon has been non-stop training ever since he entered Jack's body. He could see it. The muscle that had begun to build up. Lean and wiry like a swimmer. Mark was gaining muscle, but Anti had quickly pointed out that like Dark, he is built for strength. Mark didn't spend a lot of time with Anti, most of the time, finding himself sick to the stomach at the thought of the burning pain Jack's body must be in from non-stop training. Mark feels his stomach flip and he grunts slightly.

"Jack says you look sick," Anti speaks up.

"I'm not used to see him like this. He was a twig with no muscle…" Mark replies.

"You're coming along in the muscle department too. Trust me, this isn't easy on me either, Mark. However, we have a slaughter on our hands. Sith would be king now if not for Dark. Dark's stronger...only because he wields the death scythe. That weapon is the strongest weapon any demon can wield, but it's a very picky thing that refuses to even show itself unless its chosen wielder is alive. I've also been teaching Jack on how to fight. I'm going to stay in this body until after the fight. I know this place unlike you two," Anti says, staring heavily at Mark.

Mark sigh heavily and drops the sword. He runs his hands through his hair and groans. "I know! Yet this all still hard to digest. We've been here for god's know how long and I could be the only one to live! Yet in pain! I know I can't die...not unless by the death scythe! I'm lucky that Dark wields it, or I would be dead! God this is so hard on me. It hurts, knowing that I can't speak to Jack and only you." Mark comments.

"Not always. Most tamers go through history unannounced. We never really pay attention to humans..not unless we are bored and want to cause pain and chaos. Other than that, we stay here. Demons are infinite. Millions are lined up, ready to slaughter us, but I know Dark will think of something. He might be insane and driven by his bloodlust a lot, but that man is the smartest demon. He wouldn't have been able to rise to power if he wasn't. Believe in us Mark. We are bonded to you, we now have instincts to protect you and obey," Anti replies.

Mark stares at him, brown eyes hazy with his lack of rest. Mark sighs and turns away. He ambles to a chair and silently sits down. He rubs a hand over his face, trying to sort everything out. Everything is different to him and suddenly...he can't even speak to Jack to help him. His boyfriend is unable to speak with him and it wouldn't feel right to Mark if he used Anti as the messenger. Everything feels far too heavy to him. Mark groans, feeling a heavy weight on his chest and shoulders. He presses his hands to his face, feeling the hysterical bubble of laughter in his throat. Tears burn his eyes and Mark is unable to stop himself as he breaks. Everything comes crashing over him and it hurts. The emotions burn his chest and make his stomach churn. He doesn't hear the screams, Anti shouting, or Dark bursting into the room. Hands are on his shoulders, shaking him and his head rolls back as he laughs. Mark stares into glowing red eyes. Dark snarls at him. Mark goes silent.

"Fuckin hell human! Now isn't the time to fuckin' break down! We're under attack!" Dark shouts over the screaming of warring demons.

"Hahaha! What's the point?!" Mark questions.

Dark snarls and headbutts Mark. The tamer shouts his pain as he flinches away. He tries to hold his head but Dark is chanting. Mark grunts and winces at the bright flash of light. He grunts at the heavy feeling in his body. He twists his hand and stands up, shaking himself like a wet dog. Dark is gone and Ant is staring at him in shock. Something stirs in his mind and Mark flinches at the dark presence in his mind. He grunts and stumbles forward, but he is quick to recover. Relief washes through him, confusing him. Mark scowls at Anti. the heavy feeling is quick to fade away. Demons pour in, screeching. Mark jerks his head up, eyes wide at the sight.

'Fuckin' hell!' Dark shouts in his mind.

'What?! Dark?! What the fuck? I thought you needed permission?' Mark snaps mentally.

'Mark….what the fuck? Are you high? Seriously dude. Where did you learn that piece of shit information?' Dark deadpans.

'Supernatural…'

Dark begins to laugh. Mark shudders as magic surges through him. He can feel Dark grin insanely. Something cold presses against his hand and Mark grips onto it tightly. Dark roars with laughter within his mind and Mark watches with wide eyes at the amount of demons. Anti is already cutting through the demons. Mark stares at the scythe. He hasn't really seen it up close but the weapon is really breathtaking. Dark calms down, chuckling and wheezing in Mark's head as the tamer twists the scythe and tests out the weight. Bloodlust fills him (from Dark of course) and Mark attacks, movements smooth and graceful. It feels as if he always wielded the weapons. The blood is thick and tar-like. It smells like rotting flesh and Mark feels his stomach churn. The bile rises up in his throat and Mark jerks away, trying to calm his stomach. He is pulled back by Anti.

'Ya know, Mark, yer fuckin' dumb. Supernatural is fake as fuck!' Dark finally claims, chuckling lowly as the tamer and Anti run. They dart down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" Mark asks, ignoring Dark.

"We have to get out of here! This castle is restricting! We are trapped here," Anti replies.

"Why is Dark inside me?! I thought he had to do what you did?!" Mark snaps.

"I don't fucing know! Okay. Dark is his own thing. I'm sure he took a risk. I have no idea what he is planning, but he has to have something," Anti replies as they slide into a massive room. The scythe is gone before they even enter the room, surprising Mark. However, he soon finds out why the scythe suddenly disappeared. Anti hisses and recoils away, trying to turn back but the two find a wall of demons blocking the exit. Mark turns back around and sees a tall demon. Anti snarls, bristling as he paces along the edge of the massive throne room. Dark is filled with rage and Mark tightens his hands into fists in order to hold Dark back. The demon chuckles lowly and Mark feels a shiver of fear travel down his spine. The demon waves a clawed hand and grins insanely at them.

"Anti...I'm disappointed. I expected you to fight," the demon mourns.

"It's hard for a creature of instinct to stop following the instincts," Anti retorts.

"Is this Sith?" Mark questions.

The demon claps slowly. He grins insanely at Mark and Mark can feel why Dark hates this demon. The man's aura is dark and filled with hidden dark intents. Anti nods and stops his pacing, stopping by Mark. Sith looks around, frowning as he narrows his eyes. The demon places his hands on his slender hips and leans forward to stare down at the tamer. Mark bristles. He would back away, but there is a wall of demons behind him, ready to kill should Sith give them order. Mark looks over his shoulder and cringes. So many ugly creatures. He feels homesick and Dark hisses at him, making him look back at Sith.

"So nice of you to know me. I feel honored, Tamer," Sith croons.

"I'm not honored…" Mark mumbles.

"I would watch your tone….I would hate for something to happen to your beautiful lover," Sith hisses.

Mark glares. "Touch him...I will murder you."

Sith laughs, amused by Mark, which only makes the tamer's rage worse. "So beautiful. A little pup thinks he can fight the large wolf. How adorable," Sith taunts.

Mark bristles and is highly aware of the demons slipping into the room, completely surrounded Anti and Mark. Dark hisses and bristles within Mark's mind, but doesn't bother to try anything. Sith claps his hands once, silencing everything around him aside from Dark's growling that only grows in volume inside his head. He stares between Mark and Anti, as if searching them. Anti hisses and moves closer to Mark, watching the demons with glowing bi-colored eyes. Sith chuckles and shakes his head, the white pelt on his back shimmering in the dim lighting of the throne room.

"I'm disappointed. I expected Dark to be here. Such a shame. I was going to enjoy ripping him apart for being such a bitch," Sith sighs.

"What do you want Sith?" Anti hisses.

"Isn't it easy to guess? I mean, I'm sure Dark figured it out. He's not dumb," Sith chuckles.

"You know you can't kill the tamer," Anti comments, staring at Sith intently.

Sith grins and slowly steps down the dias. Sith rolls his shoulders back and holds himself up like a king. He grins insanely at Anti, as if he knows something the green haired demon doesn't. Sith walks up, movements calm and smooth. Each step echoes eerily in the silent room. Even the demons with Sith are silent, watching the dark skinned demon as he smoothly steps forward. "I never claimed I could kill the tamer...but why not break him. I mean, you and Dark foolishly brought his mate here...in a place that hates tamers. You two gave me my ticket in order to break the tamer. I mean, I could also take him as my own vessel. How would it feel to be inside a tamer? Controlling them? Ahaha! Just look at it! I don't need to kill him, not when he's a vessel!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Anti gasps.

Sith grins. "I would only kill the human, dear Anti."

Sith steps up and gently grabs Anti's face. Mark feels disgust fill him at the sight of lust in the demon's eyes. "Besides...it would be a shame to claim you as mine in this sack of meat. Be a proud demon. Fight the hold the tamer has over you. You were once such a proud demon… now look at you, a poor pup forced to do terrible things due to a foolish king that will perish by my hands," Sith sighs, pulling away. An elegant spear forms in his hands.

' _Fuckin' hell! If I summon my weapon through you, we will be caught!_ ' Dark curses.

' _What are your plans?!_ ' Mark hisses.

' _Fuck it. You can't die here,_ ' Dark grumbles.

Mark eyes widen as he realizes what Dark means. He reaches out and grabs Anti's arm. He yanks the demon away from as the spear whistles through the hair. Mark grunts as the crystal blade digs into his stomach, by his kidney. Mark groans in pain, feeling the magic move to heal the wound. Sith snarls and harshly yanked the spear out of Mark's stomach. Mark cries out and collapses to the ground, hand over the wound. "I should have known you would use that ability to help you," Sith sighs, staring down at Mark with disdain.

' _Fuck this bullshit! I'm going to murder him!_ ' Dark snarls.

' _What the fuck? Dark! The hell?!_ ' Mark tries to speak, but the pain limits his ability. Sith kicks him over and steps down on the wound. Mark howls with pain and Sith smiles happily before turning to Anti. Anti holds up his sword, backing away from the demon intent on killing him. Mark groans and rolls onto his side, trying to stand. Dark curses, trying to heal Mark, but the magic can only work so fast. The muscles twitch and spasm, making Mark curses at the strange feeling of tissue, skin, and muscle being sewed together by magic. Demons begin to howl with bloodlust. Mark pants heavily, sweat drench his skin. He knows he must be pale from the pain and effort it took to heal him. Mark pushes himself up to his feet, feeling his stomach churn and the world spin before his eyes. He sways slightly, feeling bale rise up in his throat. He groans, trying to focus on the demon intent on killing his lover, even though said lover is currently possessed by a demon. The wail of crystal against metal grates on Mark's ears, making him cringe and stumble back.

His vision begins to focus and he watches the sight in horror. Sith step away, spinning his spear expertly as he advances on Anti. The two are covered in minor scratches from the battle. The demons in the throne room scream at Sith to finish the human. Mark tries to move forward but something keeps him in place. Mark grunts as he fights the force, struggling to reach Anti. He can see that Anti is open. Wide open. Mark shouts, trying to gain Anti's attention, but his voice is drowned out by the demons. Dark is strangely silent and Mark doesn't care. Sith sweeps his spear out and knocks Anti over. That's when Mark sees the air shimmer around the spear. Sith turns, body turning gracefully as he launches the spear at Mark. Suddenly it makes since. The colors shift and melt way, showing the true weapon under it.

Mark is moving, ducking to the side as cold tar hardens in his hand. He cringes in disgust as the spear buries itself into a soft fleshed demon. It screams in pain and writhes. Mark looks back at Sith, who is smirking darkly. The taller demon twists, burying a dagger into Anti's leg. The demon screams and curls up. Sith chuckles and moves away from the writhing green haired demon. He makes his way to the tamer. Mark bristles, hands gripping onto the handle of the death scythe slightly. Two death scythes? That should be impossible. Dark doesn't seem surprised at all. No...he is growling like a feral beast inside Mark's head. "Cunning. I give you props Dark. You can't really control him now can you?" Sith taunts.

Dark scoffs and Mark just frowns, completely confused. He can't ask any questions as Sith attacks, his own scythe in hand as he swings it around towards Mark's throat in order to cut his head off. Mark blocks the attack with wide eyes and stares at sith. ' _Fuck it. I'll tell you here in a moment. I can't distract you,_ ' Dark mutters.

"Fucking hell! Why are you demons so fucking complicated?!" Mark shouts, pushing Sith away. Sith seems startled. Mark growls, spinning the scythe. He glares at Sith. "Always hiding bullshit! Never wanting to listen. Ya know what? I'm done. Screw it. If you want to be a sack of shit, Dark, then I'll let you, but I'm tired of fighting a battle that I have now idea what is going to happen! I can't fucking die and here you are, all casual. Well fuck you!"

Mark throws the scythe away from him and at Sith. Sith dodge the blade easily, eyes watching Mark. Mark snarls, staring up at Sith. Mark growls, feeling the rage fester and boil. Sith begins to laugh, only making Mark's rage worse. Mark growls, unaware of the awe coming from Dark. Mark narrows his eyes and glares at Sith, who continued to laugh but it's strained and Sith seems pale. He grins insanely at Mark, as if trying to hide his discomfort. "What did you expect, tamer? Dark is a selfish prick who only uses other get what he wants. You can't win Dark. You might have had a few allies, but you forget that there is always a mole in each group," Sith comments as Styx steps up.

"Fuck off!" Mark shouts at Sith and Styx.

"Kill Jack…" Sith orders Styx.

Mark growls and moves, but like always, the demon is faster. Anti screams as a new blade is plunged into his chest. The rage bubbles over and Mark howls with his rage. He can faintly hear Dark laugh with glee. Demons whine, whimper, and howl with pain at the heavy pressure pressing down on them. Styx bows his head and howls with pain. Sith twitches, looking uncomfortable as he looks at Mark. Mark growls, stepping forward as he glares at Sith. He can feel the death scythe form into his hand once more, disappearing from the floor when he threw it. The crystal gleams and Magic can feel the magic course through him thickly. Dark howls with insane glee in his mind, but Mark ignores him, pissed at everything. Sith raises his scythe, blocking the first attack. Mark spins, twisting the blade to Sith's leg. The demon twists his scythe, using the handle to deflect Mark's attack. Together the two demons attack, bodies twisting and spinning as they swing the scythes around.

"Not bad...for a human," Sith taunts, but his voice is strained and sweat begins to form on his dark colored skin.

"Fuck you," Mark spits, baring his teeth in a snarl at the demon.

Sith snorts and jumps away. Mark reaches out and grabs the demon's tail. The demon howls with pain as Mark yanks him back. An insane grin appears on Mark's lips as his brown eyes fade into a blood red. Teeth are sharper. Mark sighs, frowning once he realizes that he is no longer in control. Dark laughs at Sith's look of surprise. Mark isn't surprised that Dark is able to quickly knock and pin Sith down. The crystal blade gleams in the harsh light as it rests millimeters from Sith's throat. Sith glares at them, sharp teeth bared in disgust. Dark croons happily and Mark can feel how happy Dark is to see the other demon on the ground, only seconds away from death.

"Hey fucker, miss me?" Dark purrs.

Sith hisses.

* * *

Dark marveled at the sight. Sith is on his knees, head tilted back to help keep the scythe away from his throat. Dark grins insanely, red eyes glowing as he gazes at Sith. He will admit Mark was great at fighting, but Dark will always be better. He did grow up using that scythe against everything until he learned on how to transform it into different weapons. The demons screech and hiss, pacing around. Dark looks over, watching them. Styx stands over Anti protectively, helping the other demon as he slowly heals the stab wound. Their words are lost to Dark thanks to the many howls and screams from the other demons. Dark clears his throat. He growls loudly, bringing silence to the room. Dark looks back at Sith, shifting the scythe as the demon tries to move. The taller demon freezes when cold crystal touches his hot flesh. Dark sneers.

"While you might think I'm stupid, I'm not. I sent Styx and the rest of my allies into your ranks. They gathered information and plans that I needed in order to win. I always win, Sith. Checkmate, mother fuck! Styx never betrayed me. I gave him an order. He simply followed it. I also needed him to help prove my theory. Mark isn't completely human. A few generations back, demonic blood got mixed in with his human blood. This gives him an edge. Most demon tamers would never be able to affect other demons when pissed at the demons they are bonded with. Styx actually knew of a few tamers who went unnoticed because extremely low level demons bonded with them. Who would notice? Nobody. That is why we also thought demon tamers never bonded. Yet, I did ignore one fact. How would Mark have a book on tamers if none of them knew? I brushed a lot of stuff off, however with Styx's help, I learned a lot of valuable information. When Mark entered this world, the demonic blood and magic in his blood from being both descended from a demon and being a demon tamer soaked up the magic. Jack was always affected by Magic. Ireland, ironically enough, is filled with all kinds of magic."

"However, that doesn't really explain me and you? Never before in history has there been two death scythe wielders alive in the same era. It's simple really. Mark is my vessel. I can't kill him. Not if I want vessel able to withstand my power for years without breaking. Our creation isn't really controlled by the old magic. The death scythe chooses its wielder...but when it picked me, it fucked up the balance of everything. The old magic had to create a weapon just like the death scythe so there is somebody that could kill the tamer, should anything happen. I did learn, that humans have a special weapon that is hidden that only tamers know of. This weapon is used when a tamer is done with life and believe they are ready to move on. Many of the old death scythe wielders did accidently kill tamers, but some even choose to end their life because they felt they had done everything they could in their life and they didn't want to live forever in suffering," Dark explains, staring down at Sith intently.

Sith hisses, glaring at Dark. "This is impossible!" Sith growls.

Dark grins insanely. "Anything is possible. I mean, c'mon! Earth is covered in all kinds of magic. Most of it, we can't touch! Who left it?! Who is out there with magic that also visits earth from us?" Dark bites out, baring his teeth.

' _Dark...does that mean Anti and Jack are fine?_ ' Mark asks, worried about the two. Dark glances at the demon, who is slowly sitting up, hand on chest as bicolored eyes watch the two death scythe wielders. Mark can see Anti seems just fine. Styx watches, still standing protectively around Anti.

' _They're fine,_ ' Dark replies, turning his attention back to Sith.

"What do you mean?" Sith snaps, glaring at Dark.

"I've been to earth many times. I can sense the other magic within in the land. It's strong in places that believe heavily in magic, such as Native American lands. Ireland is the biggest source of mixed magic. I tried to grab some, but it always burn me. I could never get it. A lot of felt far too pure to be demonic magic. Demon magic is this feeling of chaos, death, and just pure rage and instincts. Sadly, you will never be able to see it. You're a threat to me. I don't like it when people try to best me. I'm top dog. I always will be," Dark replies, grinning insanely.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sith shouts.

"Ohoho I do dare. You also touched something that doesn't belong to you. Sorry, fucker, but you done fucked up!" Dark chirps in glee. Sith quickly rolls out of the way as Dark swings the scythe back and back at the dark skinned demon. Cat-like eyes glare at Dark as the demon scowls, unhappy that Sith moved away from him. Dark spins the scythe and allows his magic to seep into the blade, changing it from the scythe to a sword. It's much easier to use than the scythe. Dark swings the blade, body moving with the weapon easily. Mark's in awe. He's seen Anti fight, but Dark is for more graceful and deadly than Anti's more random and spastic style. Like a feline on the hunt. While Dark is more logically with his fight, Mark can feel the randomness in the attacks. Dark is quick to shift the blade to block an attack from Sith and then quickly move into a counter attack. Dark spins, reaching out with his free hand. He grabs Sith's arm and spins the deon around, plunge his weapon into the demon. Mark flinches inwardly at the sound of the blade grinding against bone.

Sith howls with pain and Dark releases the demon, only to kick him away. Mark gags at the disgusting sound of the blade exiting the demon. Mark grunts at the rush of magic and suddenly everything feels heavy. An arm is around him, supporting him. He looks up, seeing Dark roll his shoulders and twist his wrist, quickly finishing Sith. The demon chokes, clawing at the gash on his throat. The demon's body spasms a few times before it falls still, blue and gold eyes dull and without life. Mark shakes his head, turning to see Anti. The demon grins insanely at him and moves slightly, allowing Mark to see Jack. Mark doesn't even have to time think before his feet are carrying him to Jack and he barrels into the smaller Irishman. The man yelps in shock as Mark just smothers him in a hug. Mark pulls away and smiles happily down at Jack.

"Thank god it's you," Mark whispers.

"Oi! Your welcome, ungrateful bastard!" Anti shouts from behind him. Mark turns to look at Anti.

"And thank you," Mark exclaims.

Anti just sneers and places his hands on his hips. "Both of you stay in shape, or else I'm gonna murder a bitch because you two slacked off," Anti hisses. "Or I will be super annoying and interrupt any sappy moment between you two!"

"So threatening," Mark mumbles in distaste. Anti grins insanely.

"Says the demon king," Anti claims and Dark laughs.

Mark stares at them. "What?!" He shouts.

Dark smirks insanely, allowing his weapon to disappear. He places his hands behind his head and gestures to the demonic throne with his head. Mark turns, staring at the throne. There is no way he is king of demons. Even if Dark does claim he has demonic blood in him, that doesn't mean he is a king! Mark refuses to digest the information and Dark's laughter snaps Mark's attention back to the demon. Mark frowns, eyes narrows and Anti merely bows his head. "What do you mean?! It's impossible. Dark is the king. Not me!" Mark shouts.

"Actually...old magic can make anything happen. Like I'm sure it's working on creating a new demon to wield the new death scythe. The throne has its own magic...just like the scythe. While demons can claim to be king...the throne can choose a king. Magic is a strange being that can make anything happen. Never think something is impossible when old magic is at play," Styx mumbles.

Mark only stares.

"You have the ability to push any demon when pissed. All you gotta do is learn how to control your powers...which we can do on earth. I don't need to be here. Styx is a great second in command and will keep things in order. All the demons in already know that if they even try to kill the albino…a slaughter will happen," Dark comments, grinning insanely.

"This is insane...all because terrible creatures want me dead," Mark sighs.

Jack laughs warily and just hugs Mark tightly.

"Not anymore. I'm just happy we're alive," Jack whispers.

"Me too," Mark murmurs, hugging Jack tight

**Author's Note:**

> part three will be up soon c; Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
